


happiness is like glass

by sevenzeroseven



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Introspection, post-resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenzeroseven/pseuds/sevenzeroseven
Summary: if you change your point of view slightly, that glass will reflect light.





	happiness is like glass

He reached out a hand for her like how he’d done so many times in the past.

At Narita. With Mao. In the World of C.

She didn’t know why it surprised her now. Maybe because it was different this time. They were different.

C.C. glanced up at him through eyes that were still the slightest bit red. Her stubbornness reared its head. She waited.

Lelouch didn’t speak until he’d properly shouldered the travel pack, and when he saw she still hadn’t taken his hand, he sighed. “You did this for me before, didn’t you?”

When he’d lost his memories, yes. She’d held his hand, coddled his head, soothed his back. She’d done everything she had to do—selfishly self-imposed—for _that_ Lelouch and for the previous one too.

But this one? They were on a dusty road toward an unknown future. Could she really start doing what she wanted to do?

Her eyes burned faintly. She didn’t hold back the sting. She let herself feel it. It meant she was alive; it meant she was _living_.

“There’s a lot of refugees,” Lelouch added, proffering his hand again. He was already slightly out of breath from the heavy luggage and earlier sprint. “Let’s not get separated.”

C.C. laced their fingers together. “So you wanted someone to wait on you after all?”

Lelouch pulled a face that dissolved as soon as she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> heres my resurrection contribution thing short af bc i am OUTTA PRACTICE with them and CG but ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> shout out to [@froghurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghurt) for writing ship fic ( ´ ▽ ` ) thank u for keeping the kiddos alive 🙇


End file.
